Finding Home
by wormyapple
Summary: The gen:LOCK team have been captured. However, as they attempt to escape, they manage to find themselves in the world of Remnant. Well, what's a team to do? Become hunters and huntresses of course! Between their classes, can they work with Ozpin to get home, or will they end up too involved with team RWBY's shenanigans and problems? Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello~

New story!

My neighbor/really good friend tasked me with a challenge. To write a crossover pertaining to something she knew pretty well, and I gave her a list of various animes, books, movies, etc. She ended up choosing two that she knew that I knew quite well. RWBY, as I can apparently quote almost every line in every season thus far, and gen:LOCK, as we had finished watching the first season (the last episode aired ~2 weeks before she issued this challenge). Ergo, I had ideas. Many, many, ideas. However, I decided on this one.

Before I begin, I would like to say that this starts after the last episode of season 1 of gen:LOCK. However, I am ignoring the fact that Chase exceeded his uptime. And that Leon got stuck in a holon...etc. Also, this starts prior to season 1 of RWBY (though not by much).

Also, here are the pairings that will be happening:

Cammie & Kazu

Yasamin & Chase (I'm sorry for all the Miranda/Chase fans, but after the first episode, I really don't like her…)

Ruby & Oscar (cute! This won't happen for a good long while tho.)

Nora & Ren (never, ever, shall these two be split)

there will prob be more...

Here is a short prologue & Enjoy! (I don't own RWBY or gen:LOCK...they both belong to RoosterTeeth)

* * *

"Kazu! Through here!"

"Cammie, come on! Keep running!"

"I'm trying!"

*Boom* Another explosion rang through the base. As she tried to run, Cammie reflected back on everything that has happened to her thus far. She got recruited for this super awesome program called gen:LOCK, made a bunch of friends through training, and made an amazing bunny rabbit mecha. After their last mission, they went back onto their plane to rest up, when an even larger craft grabbed theirs. The larger craft pulled them along, and nothing they could do could stop it. Chase couldn't even enter into his holon to fight this thing off!

A while later, they were brought to this lab facility base thingy. Locked up and tortured, I really don't know how I am still alive. Actually, I'm not sure how any of us are. Valentina, actually, was the one who managed to escape first. She then found the rest of us and picked the locks on our cells. Right now, we are trying to find a way out, though it is quite annoying. We keep finding dead ends or split paths everywhere. There isn't much time to think either, as we have many chasing after us.

We finally found ourselves surrounded in this one room. I look around. _There is a portal here!_ I motioned to Yasamin (who stood next to me). She nodded and got into a position to cover me. I snuck over to the portal and turned it on.

I let out a quiet "Yes!" the moment I hacked my way through to gain access. Now, to plug in the coordinates. And there! Now lets open the gate. I press the button and turn around.

"Cammie, Move!" Shouted Valentina as she pushed me out of the way, taking a shot that was meant for me.

"Val! No!"

"It's alright Bunny. Get everyone through the portal."

"But what about you?"

"Doesn't matter. Kazu, make sure she gets through."

Kazu nodded his head in response.

"Now go!"

Yasamin pushed Chase's body through the portal, followed shortly by Kazu (carrying Cammie). When Val turned to follow, an large blast was sent her way, sending her flying into the control box. Unknowingly to everyone, this scrambled the coordinates and destabilized the machine, sending those inside off to the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Sorry for the long message prior to the prologue! Also, this story will be almost completely from Cammie's perspective.

Note: I'm using google translate. Forgive me if the Japanese isn't completely correct.

Here is chapter 2.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Ow, my head"

I arose slowly—my head spinning, so it took a while for me to stand up fully. Fortunately, Kazu was right there beside me, helping me up. Then, as I look up to his face to thank him, I exclaim: "What the f*** happened? Kazu, you look like your my age! You look like a f***ing 16 year old!"

He looks down at himself, looks back at me, and shrugs.

"You're not freaking out or worried. Like at all?"

"Sōdesune, pōtaru ni nanrakano jiko ga atta ni chigai arimasen."

(Well, there must have been a mishap with the portal.)

"Ugh."

Yasamine looked up and stated, "Well, we aren't where you wanted us to be anyways. So, I agree with Kazu—it must have been a mishap with the portal."

"F***"

"Cammie, can you tone it down on the swearing until we figure out where the heck we are." Chase asked from his tank.

"Fine."

Then a voice began speaking, scaring the s*** out of me. I know that the others twitched.

"Well, are you four done?" The man sipped on what I assume is very highly concentrated caffeine. "I ought to bring you to Professor Ozpin." He had another drink. "Somehow you four came into my office," another sip, "and messed up my entire stack of papers!"

He came close to my face with a slight glare, then moved away quite quickly. "Well! May I have your names?" Another sip—that super caffeinated coffee must be really good. He then moves towards the door. "Come, come. Tell me as I take you to the Headmaster!"

I look at the others. _Is this guy insane?_

* * *

After the whirlwind of a professor who introduced himself as Bartholomew Oobleck—"Call me _Doctor_ Oobleck. Didn't earn my degree for nothing you know!"-we were shafted off to another office. This one in a tall tower with an awesome view. And gears. Lots of lots of gears.

"Cammie!" Yasamin shouted.

"Yes?"

"Stop getting sidetracked!"

"Sorry."

Anyways, the man leaning on the desk had this silver hair—quiet unusual, since I think this guy isn't that old (or nearly as old as Dr. Weller, anyways). He also was wearing mostly black and green—that scarf looks quite nice—and he also had a cane in his hand. That cane looked quite detailed. Maybe it is more than just a cane?

I know the others (especially Chase) are explaining our situation to the man. Ozpin, he said his name was. Well, I'm getting sidetracked anyways. They don't even need me to explain anything yet!

"Cammie!"

"Yeah?"

"Before you start zoning again, can you try to explain to Ozpin how the portal worked? Even if it got damaged and sent us elsewhere, we can still try to get one built so that we can go home and help Val. And everyone else caught up in the war. And do our job." Chase lectured.

"Eh, sure." Then I started explaining to the man how the portal is designed, built, and programmed. I noticed the other's eyes started glazing over. And they complain that _I_ zone out. Hypocrites.

* * *

"Well, since you are all 16, and apparently come from a combative background, would you like to join my school?" Ozpin asked.

I noticed that there are a couple reasons why he would ask us. For one, we are an unknown factor. So he wants us to be where he can keep an eye on us. Two, he genuinely seemed curious about our world and wants to help us get home. And three, we can help with the issues here in Remnant, for we don't know how long it will be until we can make it home.

He looked at each one of us.

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Watashi wa imasu."

(I'm in.)

"Alright." Yasamin just loves having short and simple responses.

"Umm, not to spoil your fun or anything, but how am I supposed to be a hunter in training? I don't exactly have a body to move in." Chase looked confused, and slightly worried? That's interesting.

Ozpin thought some. "I think I have an idea, but let us go down to the medical bay. Just in case my idea doesn't work, the medical team will be on hand to help you out."

"Umm."

"You'll be alright."

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop...if only I had one. Darn.

* * *

When we went down to the medical bay, the matron had us all sit on the beds. Hospitals, med bays, clinics, etc. are simply annoying. ONE CAN NEVER LEAVE!

Anyways, I got sidetracked again. I realized that Ozpin just spoke to me. Damn. I didn't catch what he said. "Uh, could you repeat that?"

"May I, with your permission, unlock your Aura? This is what I would like to do for Chase to heal him, but I figure that it would give him a bit more assurance that this could work."

I am so confuzzled. What is Aura?

I nod my head anyways. If this is something that can help Chase, why not?

Ozpin steps up to me, places his hand over my heart, and speaks: "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

"Woah." I'm glowing. Like glowing this super dark sea green color, but there are spikes of chartreuse. The luminosity slowly fades. I realize that all the cuts and scrapes I had that littered my body, dissipated. I feel like I have a lot of energy. This is amazing.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask. I didn't catch whom though.

"Yes. I feel f***ing amazing!"

Ozpin gave me that 'look.' You know, the one that is supposed to make you feel guilty. Like you did something wrong. What did I do?

...oh wait. I sweared. This is a _school_. Dang it!

"Anyways, this helped a lot. Do you really think that this 'aura' could heal Chase completely though?"

"If, for some reason, it does not help completely, then we can get some prosthetics he may use."

The professor steps up to Chase's tank, and repeats the same words to unlock his aura. He then glows this cool shade of azure blue. The glow is quite bright too—I can't look, so I turn away. When I notice the intensity dying down, I turn back to look. Chase was outside of the tank. He is still missing one of his arms, but his legs grew back. Completely. I stare in awe, and I know that Yasamin and Kazu are the same.

"I can actually live now?" Chase whispered. He's probably very overwhelmed at the moment. The patron nurse took measurements of both his arms, and managed to adjust a prosthetic for him. Attaching it took a little time, but it worked amazingly.

"I feel human again."

* * *

A few days have past since we came to this world, and Ozpin has been helping us out. Like a lot. Things he provided such as food and housing made us grateful. He then directed us towards shops geared towards hunters and huntresses. We all got new outfits—fully paid for!—as all of the ones we were wearing were torn and damaged a bit too much to fix. We even got new toys. Realistically, their weapons. I still think of them as toys though. Whatever. It's awesome!

Ozpin asked us to board the airship that came to the school for the start of the school year. Even though we were already on campus, he wished for us to mingle with the other new students. So, here we are, on an airship, flying over Vale. It really is an amazing view.

The students all around seem interesting too. Some look ready to pick a fight, and others are looking for a good time. They look like they belong in a high school. Like the ones back home. Well, before the war made everyone more serious. Let's not go there.

Is that girl cradling her weapon? Okayyy. And there is another person throwing up. Gross. And another one that looks like she wants pancakes. Why? I'm not sure. Just calling it as it is.

"Alright guys," Chase spoke up, getting my attention. Yasamine glared at him though. "...and gals" he quickly amended. "I don't know how they make the teams here. We may all be on the same one, but there is also a chance that we won't. Either way, let's avoid making trouble (and enemies), and remember that we are working towards a way home. No matter what, we are a team."

* * *

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Wow. That was deep.

* * *

Get ready Beacon! Cameron MacCloud is here and ready!


	3. Chapter 3

After Ozpin spoke his ominous opening speech, a lady named Glynda Goodwitch informed us that we were staying in one of the ballrooms for the night. I'm surprised that there wasn't much that happened, all considered. Yeah, there was a bit of yelling a fighting, but that was mostly it. In any case, myself and others slept through the night fairly well (I think).

When I started to get up, yawn, and stretch, however, there was this orange, pink, and white something near me, who shouted, "Wake up lazy bum! Good Morning! Good morning. Good morning. It's morning. I can't believe we have been at Beacon for a full…" The figurine of noise trailed off in the distance along with her friend in green. I kinda feel sorry for the guy.

Well, now that I'm up, I should probably get ready. Looking next to me, it sems like the others are already up. Yasamin always got up early, and Chase never slept much. Kazu normally gets up just before I do.

I headed into the locker room to grab my stuff. There is a lot of ruckus going in there. I'm guessing a lot of people are really excited.

"...Can you make sounds like a sloth?" That orange-haired teen I saw/heard earlier is in here. That was kind of an odd question though. I bet I'd get along with her really well though.

The man next to her reprimanded slightly. "Nora," I guess that's what her name is, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora, let's go."

Aww. There goes my source of entertainment this morning. As I head to my locker, I see two girls talking—the one in red kinda seems a bit fanatic over her weapon, calling it 'sweetheart.' Continuing on, there is a guy attempting to sweet-talk these two ladies—particularly the one in white. I chuckle quietly at the failed attempts.

Arriving at my locker, I open it up to my weapon. _T__oll __C__oineanaich_. Rabbit hole, 'cause whoever fights the bunny is going down. It's what's called a Kyoketsu-shoge, which is kind of double-edged dagger, with a curved blade attached to it's hilt. It, then, is attached to a rope with a ring on the other end. There are modifications, of course. The reason why I chose this one was simple.

I can't shoot a gun, even with aim assist.

Nor do I trust myself with a long sword (or variations thereof). That's more Kazu's thing anyways. Well, time to head out to the cliffs.

* * *

I see a bunch of platforms laid out before me, and considering I see people standing on them, I'm guessing this is our starting platform. After me, there were a few stragglers that finally made it out to the field, then the professors spoke.

Ozpin started. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, you abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch continued: "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well! Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin spoke. I know a few others here are shocked or excited, as I heard both "What!?" and "I told you!" shouted from the other initiates. Ozpin continued by telling us what we are tasked to do, like gathering relics and returning to the cliffs. Okay, doable. But landing strategy? Fine, not like I haven't done that a million times. Then again, that was in one of the holons...well, as long as I don't end up as a bloody mess on the forest floor, I should be okay!

I end up using my weapon to get me down safely. Aka, throw the blade at a tree, and use the rope to allow me to spin and slow down enough to reach the floor safely. Alrighty then. Time to get things rolling.

Running north, or what I assume to be north, caused me to run into a few beowolfs and ursas. They went down pretty easily, which I was a bit surprised at, considering I've never dealt with grimm before.

I hate the forest brush that keeps getting in my way tho!

I push aside another branch, and then, curse my luck, as I had just fallen over a root. _And_ twisted my ankle. Oww. Let's see here. Grass, leaf, twigs. There! I found a decent length of a tree root that I can use as a cane. Or, more realistically, a pretty awesome staff. I use my blade to cut it free, then use it to get up and keep moving. Staying too long in one place is not a good idea—it would attract more grimm.

My aura is beginning to heal my ankle, though, so I can probably walk properly in a couple of hours if I don't aggravate it anymore. Well, with my luck, I hope I don't make it worse. Or just hope I didn't just jinx myself by thinking that. Oops.

Some leaves up ahead began to rustle. I seriously hope that it is a person and not something else.

"Cammie?"

"Kazu! I'm so glad that it was you who came. I was sooo worried that it was another ursa or something. I got down from the cliffs just fine, but after that, only a little while ago, I tripped over this root, and fell, and sprained my ankle and stuff."

"Ochitsuku. Watashitachiha pātonādesu. Anata wa shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen, wareware wa kono mori o tōrinukete, soshite ibutsu o chōdo yoi to mitsukerudeshou. Gake ni modoru koro ni wa, watashitachiha mata chīmu o motsu koto ni narimasu." (Calm down. We're partners. You don't have to worry, we'll get through this forest and find the relic just fine. By the time we get back to the cliffs, we'll have our team again.)

"Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Dōitashimashite. Soredewa hajimemashou." (You're welcome. Now let's get going).

We make it through the forest alright, and easily find the temple. With both the walking stick and Kazu's help, I didn't have too much trouble. Fortunately.

I know we missed the tail end of some catastrophic event, though, as I see both a deathstalker and a nevermore following a group of 8 people, some of whom I recognize from earlier this morning.

"I would not want to be them right now."

"Onaji." (Same)

* * *

Kazu and I grabbed a golden bishop piece from the temple, and made it back to the cliffs alright. Though we did go a bit slower than we both wanted to because of my injury. We also ran into a few more beowolves and one nasty king taijustu on our way back.

We didn't see anyone else.

Eventually, the two of us joined the other initiates inside the main auditorium, waiting to hear our names called into our team formations. I haven't seen Yasamin or Chase all day either. I wonder how their trip in the forest went.

I then decided to zone back into listening to Ozpin assign teams.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzwing, Sky Lark. You four are now team CRDL (Cardinal). The leader is Cardin Winchester."

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrra Nikos, Lie Ren. You four compose team JNPR (Juniper). Leading your team is Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You are now known as team RWBY (Ruby), led by Ruby Rose."

"Finally we have, Julian Chase, Yasamin Madrani, Cameron MacCloud, Kazu Iida. You now compromise team CMMI (Cumin). Leading you shall be Cameron MacCloud."

Hold up.

"_Wait. What?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya everyone!_

_Sorry it has been a little while since I've posted an update...life happened._

_This is a (very) short chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to update again soon!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_Later that day_.

_Cammie P.O.V._

* * *

I knock and enter into the topmost room of the tower—the headmaster's office.

"Professor Ozpin?" He nodded at me to continue. "It's not that I'm not grateful or anything, but why did you choose me as team leader? Chase has always been the one leading us, with Yasamin as his back-up. Even Kazu has more experience than me! So, why me?"

As I start asking this question, Ozpin quietly prepared a mug of something, placed it at the edge of the table, and gestured for me to take it and have a seat.

"Miss MacCloud, I'm sure you know as well as I that teams can either be made or broken based upon various situations." I nodded. "In your team's particular case, not only have you just left a war-torn zone, but you have all experienced difficulties, including, though not limited to, torture."

I once again nod my head, but more slowly this time. _What is he getting at with mentioning this?_

"When the four of you first came to my office, I noticed several things, and these little quirks, as you might call them, have become more and more prevalent with the days following. You all have looked towards Chase as your leader, however, he is currently trying his best to re-adjust having a physical body again. Not only that, but he came from a military background—which I can tell you didn't—and he seems to be currently realizing that he isn't just a tool or a means to an end to protect others, but rather as a human being understanding what it means to really live. Madrani is doing her best to support him through this, but honestly, she is suffering as well. From what I have noticed, she is trying to overcome losing far too much far too quickly."

_Okay. I didn't think about it from that point of view, "_but what about Kazu? And why me?"

"From what I have perceived about Kazu, he seems to be like the strong, stoic type. The kind who has trouble listening to authority or asking for help." Then Ozpin looks directly at me, staring into my eyes. "You, Cameron MacCloud, are an adaptive sort of person. The kind who can take what is thrown at them, and without pause, throw it straight back. Although you still have much to learn, I think that your adaptability has allowed you to become a point of stability in this team, which may seem a bit ironic. But it is through this way of thinking that had me choose you as your team's leader. I think you will do well."

* * *

I head back to the dorm room my team has been assigned, but as I cross the door's threshold, I stare. "What the hell is this? I mean, letting four people of a team stay in one room, I get—we did this back home too—but this room is so small."

"My thoughts exactly," Chase began, "but what do you propose we do about it?"

"Nidanbeddo? Watashitachi wa sorera o kichi ni modoshite imashita. " (Bunk beds? We used to have those back at the base.)

Yasamin shook her head, "I don't see how we can make some stable enough with the supplies that we have."

I thought a bit more on the dilemma. We need the beds to sleep comfortably, but we need the space too...hm.

…

"Aha!" I exclaim. "Why don't we modify two of the beds to make rollaways (aka. trundle beds)?"

* * *

Who knew that there would be a similar conversation with completely different outcome occurring later on in another room?

* * *

_Honestly, this mini-chapter is also a filler…_

_chaos will occur soon! (hint: Cammie + Ruby + Nora = destruction)_


End file.
